


Mine

by mrsaturtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Neville Longbottom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courtship, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hermione Granger, Omega Luna Lovegood, Omega Pansy Parkinson, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Protective Draco Malfoy, References to Knotting, Scenting, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsaturtle/pseuds/mrsaturtle
Summary: Alphas and Omegas are a rare thing in Wizarding Britain, particularly after the casualties of war. Hermione suffers from heats, a quarterly occurrence in an Omega's life if she isn't already pregnant. With slim options of Alphas, who aren't married or horrible men, Hermione all but begs Draco Malfoy, of all people, to get her through this heat. What happens when years of animosity and misunderstanding crash around them mixed with urges and uncovered desires.HUGE Shoutout of Love to: gidgetmalfoy & lucefray27 for their amazing beta workTo connect with me, and get extra information about this and other stories as well as chapter previews, please join my facebook group::: facebook(dot)com/groups/mrsaturtlesreaders





	1. Scent

Draco Malfoy froze as soon as he arrived through the floo into the large atrium at the Ministry of Magic. The scent of a soon to heat Omega caught his attention, and he struggled to stay in his right mind. He was so focused on the scent that a witch walked into him as she floo’d in behind him. With a low growl, which made the woman scamper off, he moved a few feet away where he hid behind one of the large pillars holding up the enchanted ceiling so he could collect himself.

 

 _Focus, you can’t lose your head,_ he thought as he warred with himself. No Omega should be out in public so close to their heat. He sniffed again, feeling the scent glands in his neck tingle. Whoever she was, she wasn’t marked, as no other scent mingled with it. As he drew his breath in deeper, he found the scent settling in his sinuses, and he detected something that smelled vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place. The alpha in him was sitting up, panting, all attention on the scent. _Omega, find Omega, claim Omega_.

 

Draco tightened his hands into fists trying to fight for control of the Alpha inside him. He’d gone through his fair share of ruttings before, but never had he been near an Omega who was so close to their heat, and the mere thought of this faceless woman’s soft curves and hot core him lose most of his control.

 

Before he could gather his thoughts, he found himself briskly walking past Ministry employees to the lifts. He fit himself inside, only to find his way blocked when the lift filled with elderly witches and wizards who looked as old as Merlin himself. Growling low, and without the sense of proper decorum and patience he had been instilled with since birth, Draco pushed through the crowd and out of the lift just as the doors began to close. He turned to his right, and with a rush took the stairs two by two. He stepped out on every floor, trying to determine which one carried the strongest scent of _His_ Omega.

 

After checking the Seventh Level, he heard a door slam open and was hit with the unmistakable scent of another Alpha. He let out a large growl and continued upward, aware that he was now competing for a chance at this Omega. As he ran up the stairs—three at a time now—he pulled his wand out of the fitted black robes that hung over his tailored pants and crisp shirt. With a quick thanks to Severus for teaching him to cast wordlessly, he silently waved his wand and felt the cold creep down his neck as the disillusionment charm ran over his body, obscuring him to all but the well-trained eye.

 

Draco opened the door to the Sixth Level briefly, but quickly let it swing shut and pushed himself back against the wall in the stairwell. He caught sight of none other than the most annoying Alpha he had ever had the misfortune of dealing with. Cormac-fucking-McLaggen was moving down the stairs two at a time, a feral look in his eyes, which stayed locked there as Draco cast a quick body-bind and a Stupefy combo that he had found most useful on Alphas.

 

Alphas could usually fight through each individually— their advanced magical ability and physicality were an unequal match for either spell, but the combo of both more often than not rendered them knocked out for a while. Draco knew he still had a time limit as this was the Ministry of Magic and surely someone would stumble across McLaggen and rennervate him.

 

Removing the disillusionment, he stepped onto the Fifth Level and, finding the smell only faintly here, he grumbled and turned back onto the stairwell, and continued up. He opened the door on the Fourth only to be disappointed again. Quickening his pace, he ascended through the Ministry, opening the door to Level Three, which housed the home of Magical Law Enforcement, Improper Use of Magic and the Wizengamont Services. He breathed in deeply, and felt the Omega’s scent crawl over him. With a pace that could almost be considered jogging, he moved through several Ministry employees to find _His_ Omega quickly.

 

Draco turned down a hallway and followed the scent until he stood before a set of double doors. The placard on the side of the door read “Hall of Records” and he groaned, knowing that the depth of this room was unimaginable, but also because it partially excited him that the chase for _His_ Omega was still on.

 

He pushed the doors open, ignoring the simpering lady at the desk as she tried to offer assistance before he ground out, “I know what I’m looking for, thanks.” His teeth were clenched and as he took in this woman’s scent, he found it too musky—not the sweetness of _His_ Omega.

 

Moving into the room, Draco followed the sweet scent that reminded him of fresh plums, and a floral scent he was sure he knew but couldn’t name. The mixture was delicious and made him lick his lips. He was sure that the sight of him alone could scare _His_ Omega if he weren’t careful, so he tried again to push the Alpha down. He failed miserably when after walking past twelve rows of what they called the stacks, he found the scent turn sharply to his left. Since so much of Britain's records were kept in here, no torches were allowed, and in the far distance, even to his improved eyes, he only saw a very faint light.

 

Draco recast the disillusionment charm over himself, taking a firm control of the Alpha’s wanton need to run over and claim her so that he could at least see who she was beforehand. While it might be impossible to resist the urge once he was close, he had to try. He called on the skulking behaviour he had perfected in his sixth year at Hogwarts to move along the aisle. His sensitive hearing began to pick up her murmurings to herself, and he once again had a moment of familiarity. With that thought, he took a deep breath, pulling in the Omega’s scent and letting it fully wash over him. It was familiar, but he still couldn’t place it, and oh how it frustrated him, that such a beautiful scent had once passed him by, even though it must have been before he presented as an Alpha.

 

He carefully moved forward, hoping to not scare her, especially in his disillusioned state. He could now make out the quickened pace of her heart and he wondered if it was her heat that had her stressed or her omega sensing an alpha’s presence.

 

“Why are all the decent ones married, I mean it’s not even a fair list. Whoever is bloody responsible for this damn hierarchical system, I’ll Avada them into next year.”

  
  
Draco smirked listening to her frustrated mutterings. He stalked closer until his vision could focus in on the details of this little Omega. He gasped loudly and saw her large brown eyes turn in his direction, narrowing as she tried to figure out who had made the noise. His breath was caught in his throat as he saw her lift her wand.

 

 


	2. Stupefy

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you to everyone how had read and reviewed, your comments fuel the fire of this story. Please keep them coming, they really do mean a lot to us writers, even if it's just a small comment like "that was great" "thanks" "brilliant".

I know this story is updating slowly, but that's what's working right now, I hope you can understand.  
  
  
Also there was some confusion about the way the ministry floors were set up, and I shared an image of it in my group, but the Attrium (where everyone arrives is on the 8th floor of the ministry). You than go UP to the upper floors, and down to the Department of Mysteries or Wizenagmot Courtrooms.

* * *

**Beta Love:**

Once again a ton of the credit for this story goes to my wonderful betas  _GidgetMalfoy_ and  _Lucefray27_. Without them, this story would be very difficult to read and you'd see about a million commas, scattered everywhere.

* * *

**A Note of Importance:**

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter, it's characters or features of the story, that belongs to the wonderful Jo Rowling. The only thing I hold is the creative muse of this story.**

* * *

 

 

Hermione looked to her right after hearing what she was sure was a loud gasp in that direction. With quick reflexes, she pulled out her wand, the war still showing its effect on the young witch. She took a step toward the sound, lighting the tip of her wand as she went. She hadn't moved two steps when the smell swept over her and she felt the spots by her neck, wrist and inner thigh tingle in anticipation. Hermione groaned, knowing what it must mean; that smell belonged to an Alpha, one who was probably close enough to touch.

"Who's there?" She asked to the air around her, uncomfortable with how husky her voice had come out, but almost salivating at the smell that surrounded her and brushed against her skin like an almost physical assault. She could feel her core grow wet and tighten and pushed her thighs closer together to both create some friction but also try to keep the scent of her arousal from the space around them.

The intelligent woman in her, Brightest Witch of Her Age, wanted to walk away and never look back. She was disappointed by her purely instinctual response that gave away none of her intelligent and rational thinking, but she could feel the Omega sliding forward. She'd be lying if she said it didn't scare her that she didn't even know who this wizard was, yet she already wanted him. It was a battle of wills right now and she thanked Merlin that she wasn't in her heat just yet; she hoped the Alpha near her wasn't in his Rut because she would surely be in trouble if he was.

Narrowing her eyes, she realised that if the alpha was that close, he must be hiding from her, which wasn't a normal reaction for an Alpha. Hermione moved her wand in a subtle arc, then brought it down, using a spell of her own invention that would peel back the layers of most spells meant to disguise a person. She let out a startled gasp as Draco Malfoy stood before her. She hadn't seen him since the hearing she had attended, testifying on his behalf that he had not named Harry, and had turned to their side in the Final Battle, at least once Vincent Crabbe had died.

"Bloody hell Granger, what are you thinking?" Malfoy ground out, his teeth clenched and fists closed tightly, wand in hand.

Hermione didn't lower her wand, aware that Alphas were allowed to do some drastic things in the pursuit of an Omega. She might be nearing her heat and in desperate need of an Alpha, but Malfoy? She wanted to curse something.

"Why, you . . . I mean . . . " She couldn't help stammering as the reality of what they both were and what that could mean hit her. Hermione knew from just having read the list of known Alphas in Wizarding Britain that she was left with very few options of who could help her get through another heat. The last one had been so miserable she had almost sought out a beta, or  _betas,_  just for something to ease her suffering.

"Granger, you're going to need to complete your sentences—" His words cut off sharply and Hermione saw his nose twitching. Watching it made her own nose flare as she took in the air around them. There it was, and she cursed herself for her idiotic decision to come to the Ministry today, so close to her heat. She should have looked up these names four months ago when her last heat had finished. Another Alpha was nearby and not far away from the scent of him.

She watched as Draco turned around, his body moving closer to hers, and she froze, realising what was about to happen. Among the stacks of records, there would be an Alpha fight over her. Cursing she moved toward Draco, breathing through her mouth so as not to get overwhelmed by him.

"Malfoy, do you know who—" Her sentence was cut off as Draco pulled her closer, her chest to his back, staking a claim on her.

"It's Cormac McLaggen, Granger, want me to stun him or would you rather him than me?" Malfoy's voice was low, barely audible, ensuring that only she heard him speak.

Hermione bit her lip, feeling her stomach plummet, while McLaggen was a Gryffindor and she didn't have a history with him of bullying, she also immediately knew that it wouldn't feel right. A sickening feeling crawled across her skin and she somehow knew that she wouldn't be able to walk away from McLaggen because he'd claim her as his mate, whether or not she wanted it. At least Malfoy had a vested interest in  _not_  claiming her—the threat of tarnishing the good, pureblood Malfoy name would keep his teeth away from her neck.

Just as she opened her mouth, she heard McLaggen speak, "Omega, oh little Omega, come out, come out. I know you want to play."

His overconfidence was sickening, utterly disturbing, but she knew another day or two would have her puddling at his words. She couldn't afford that, she wasn't ready to settle down.

"Malfoy, if you promise to never tell anyone, I'm yours, for this heat only." Hermione's words fell from her mouth, her Omega deciding that this was the best possible solution. She made a mental note to herself to travel and seek other Alphas out so at least she didn't end up with either of these two. She gasped when Malfoy swiftly moved her from behind him to right in front of him, her backside now rubbing what felt like a growing hardness in his pants.

His breath tickled her ear as he murmured, "If you value the ability to talk before this happens, do  _not_  utter the phrase 'I'm yours' again."

Hermione's body tensed, feeling the weight of the words that had poured from her mouth. She could now see Cormac McLaggen, which meant he could see them. His confidence was idiotic, as both of them had their wands out and he hadn't even reached for his.

"Oh Granger," he purred, causing her to shiver at the sound of her name in his mouth. "It's  _you_. Well, Malfoy, this is no contest, unhand Granger, we don't even need to duel. We both know she would never be stupid enough to go off with you—"

McLaggen's words froze as he fell to the ground, the bright red light from both wands fading. They had both cast  _Stupefy_  at the same time, knocking Cormac to the ground.

Hermione turned in Malfoy's arms, letting his scent fill her nose, and she breathed him in deeply. "Why did  _you_ stun him?" Her voice came out like a purr, and if his heady, deliciously musky scent wasn't so entirely distracting, she might have been mortified.

Malfoy's grey eyes moved over her face before stopping on her lips. "No one was going to talk about  _my_  Omega like that."

Hermione's heart raced—that little phrase was having a potent effect on her body; she grew slick, and her core heated, and at that moment she knew her heat was coming fast and all she wanted was to be wrapped in his arms until it was over.

Malfoy had filled out in the years since she had seen him. The Alpha in him had helped him to tower over her, making her feel small in his presence. His eyes continued to stare at her lips as he began to lean slowly forward, bringing his face closer to her own.

Her eyes closed automatically and she waited, and then continued waiting. Finally, after what seemed like a minute, she opened her eyes and stared into his.

In the softest whisper, he uttered, "Say yes, Granger, and I'll make you the happiest little Omega for this heat. Say yes, Granger."

Hermione wasn't even sure she made a sound, but somehow her lips formed the word yes, and then his mouth met hers in a crash of passion and need. His lips melded against hers as he pulled her closer, turning and apparating on the spot. When they reappeared, she didn't even bother looking to see where they were. She just melted, because she was sure she had never felt a kiss like this; a kiss that, with help from the apparition, had pushed the two of them together until neither was sure where one began and the other ended.

* * *

_To be continued. . ._


	3. Talk

**A/n: Hello dear readers, we're back again. Thank you all for your comments, I love how much you love this story. I do ask patience from some of you. I know since it's a Dramione, and since this is a new trope that it's frustrating to wait a few weeks between each posting, but I need that time to write the story the way it demands to be written. I don't want to rush this story, and leave Draco and Hermione left wanting, or move them too fast and make it feel forced. So while I love all comments, ones saying nothing but "update soon" aren't motivating.**

**As always a huge shoutout to my two amazing betas lucefray27 and gidgetmalfoy. They are both amazing witches who bring such life to the story.**

**Just as another reminder I have a facebook group just for the readers of my stories, there you can find extra content (like pictures of how I envision Draco's loft for this chapter), chapter previews, and new fic news! The group is on facebook and called Mrsaturtle's Readers. Hope to see you there.**

* * *

 

Draco pulled Hermione impossibly closer as he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue across the edge of her lower lip, prompting her to open her mouth slightly. It was just enough for him to slowly sweep his tongue across her lips before taking a deeper taste of her. She tasted like sweet berries and smelled the same, but her scent was mixed with old leather and that floral smell he couldn't quite place.

With her flush against his body, he could feel her curves through the Muggle jeans she wore, hugging her hips in a way that made him want to pant. He wasn't sure if she had grown into these curves or if she had spent years hiding them beneath her robes at Hogwarts but he could feel plentiful breasts pressed against his chest.

He moved his hands that had circled around her back to secure her to him during apparition; his fingers threaded into the soft curls that fell down her back, and for the first time, he didn't have a bad comment about them. When he felt her weight push down on his forearm, he knew her feet must have left the floor, in his effort to bring her lips up to his.

Draco felt Hermione's legs come up to circle his hips and then lock around his lower back. Her core was now pressed deliciously against his protruding member, making him salivate with desire and he almost pushed her up against the wall when she moaned into his mouth.

He was losing what little control he had fast, and he knew they needed to talk first. While other Alphas might not worry about issues of consent when it came to the heat of an Omega, he was no such Alpha or wizard. No, he had a strict line that demanded consent from all parties involved. He slowly ended the kiss, allowing his lips to slow down and finally unlock from hers.

"I think we should probably talk," he whispered, his lips dancing softly across her forehead.

Hermione shook her head, seeming to protest this decision, and instead tightened her hips on Draco, and began grinding.

"No, I need it. Please Alpha, please." Hermione's husky voice begged him, trying the tenuous control he had found. With every beat of his heart, he wanted to ignore his inner voice demanding full consent. He almost did. He needed her to calm down, at least long enough to think.

Draco kept her in his arms, even while she brushed her lips all over her face and neck. She had unbuttoned his shirt, opening it slightly to expose more skin to her lips and teeth. He walked over to his kitchen cabinet, wrenching it open and grabbing a Calming Draught. He turned his head and unstoppered it with his teeth while the witch in his arms continued to rub against his growing erection and nip at the tender flesh near his mating gland.

He sat her down on the island counter and in his most husky, pleading voice asked, "Drink this for me precious Omega. It'll help us get better acquainted."

Thankfully, Hermione nodded and opened her mouth, accepting whatever he told her—something he tried hard not to focus on at the moment as he was trying to keep his head in the game.

He watched as her frantic haze faded somewhat, her brown eyes softening and no longer burning with need. She seemed to have realised the position she put herself in, as she unwrapped her legs from around him and smoothed her hands down his shirt.

"Oh," Hermione murmured, her voice full of embarrassment and something else Draco couldn't be sure of. He fought very hard not to smell the air for a hint of what was wrong, as he was sure her arousal would still be lingering.

Draco backed up, leaning against the kitchen cabinets opposite Hermione Granger.

"Look, Granger, I just want to be one hundred percent sure that this is something you actually want. If you're not on board with it being me, I know a good handful of Alphas who might be willing to help."

He watched as her eyes tightened, inspecting him before she looked back into his eyes. "I... well I didn't expect to ride this out with you, that's for certain. But your smell isn't repulsive like Cormac's was, so I would assume you and I would be a better match to get through this heat. Plus I highly doubt I'd walk away from Cormac without him claiming me, and I'm just not ready for that stage of life."

Draco kept his face impassive, he knew that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Princess and Brightest Witch of Her Age, was quite a catch, There weren't many Alphas who wouldn't try and take advantage of her heat to stake a claim. He was not such a wizard. Not only for his own reasons, but also because his mother be mortified to have him choose his mate just based off one intense heat, as his Aunt Bella had done. Bella had already been insane before she met Rodolphos, but once they had claimed each other, she had turned from insane to evil.

His mother, an Omega, had spent Draco's whole life instilling in him what a mistake a heated claim could be for someone's life. Draco knew, regardless of her freedom from charges after the war and her status as an Omega, she had been an even match for his father and knew as many, if not more curses then he did. He knew to be fearful of his mother and knew that even in Azkaban, his father would find a way to punish him if he claimed Granger.

"My own mother would hex my bollocks if I tried to claim you during your heat. I have no intention of claiming you Granger, but you need someone to help you get through your heat. I am happy to provide you with a list of names for other Alphas who could help you out."

Draco watched her deliberation, his eyes moving over her face. He was struggling with his own internal thoughts about  _this_  particular Omega and their shared history. Her eyes lifted to look around his flat and he wondered what she thought of her surroundings and how they would add to her decision. His own eyes lifted from her to look around, trying to see his flat from an outsider's perspective. He knew it looked very impersonal, with the lack of anything familial, but he couldn't bring himself to hang any of the family portraits he had of himself and his parents. They held too many bad memories of that time in his life, with the exclusion of the ones before he entered Hogwarts.

He had purposefully chosen a muggle flat in downtown London, wanting to distance himself from the oppressive eyes that followed him everywhere in Wizarding Britain. In muggle London, he could blend in with the crowds, away from the judgemental stares of witches and wizards who hadn't a clue what he had sacrificed in the war. While he was loathe to admit it, he had also found that muggle London made it quite easy to live without a house-elf.

"I was looking at the list before you arrived. I know that besides you and Cormac, there are only a handful of unattached Alphas left in Britain. My choices are you, Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Flint or my best friend in the world. I love Harry but he's my brother. I can't think of him like that."

Before Draco could stop himself, his brain pushed a thought out of his mouth, "But you can think of me for this?"

His eyes widened at his but felt a smug satisfaction when her cheeks flared crimson. Her eyes left his and she bit her lower lip, something he recalled doing just minutes ago.

"I suppose, I mean there was . . . well in Hogwarts . . . it wasn't just me . . ." her words trailed off, and he tried desperately to hide his smirk at her words. He wasn't ignorant to the fact that before the war had ended many of his female classmates had been interested in him. Whether it was for the title of Lady Malfoy, the Malfoy vaults, or because they actually found his looks or personality attractive, he hadn't cared. With his current status as an ex-Death Eater, the only time he put himself around the opposite sex with the intention of shagging was when his rutting would start.

His eyes widened when he saw that the embarrassment she was experiencing was causing not only her cheeks to flush but her chest as well. He would think about the repercussions of wanting Hermione Granger later but right now his lips tingled with an uncontrollable need to feel that warmth with his tongue. He wanted to feel the physical heat or her desire for him.

In a quick move, he pulled close so their fronts were touching. With an almost growl of frustration that she still wouldn't look at him, Draco grasped her curls and pulled them back forcing her to raise her head.

"You tell me to stop. You tell me if you want another Alpha. Tell me now, or I'm taking you to bed."

Hermione squeaked, biting down on her bottom lip as she stared into the molten grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 

_To be continued. . ._


	4. Scars

**A/n: Hello wonderful readers, thank you again for all your love. I'm sorry about the cliffhangers, but here comes another one. This chapter is super lemony (smutty) and as I neared 2000 words just for this half of a scene, I knew I needed to split the smut chapter into two parts. So I'm sorry to leave you hanging, but I hope you like this chapter.**

**I'm glad you all loved the consent part of the last chapter, to me, it was very important, to one paint Draco as someone who cares, but also to show that just because it's an A/o trope doesn't mean we can't demand consent from our characters.**

**Please continue to share your love in the way of reviews and comments, it really is the only currency I ask for when it comes to writing, and it really does make me want to write faster, at least it helps when my mental illness is behaving.  I'm always super unsure of how my smut comes out, so please let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Huge thanks to lucefray27 who beta'd this, and a huge amount of love to gidgetmalfoy who's busy teaching muggle teenagers.**

* * *

 

Hermione knew at that moment that she was playing with fire, but with his sudden act of dominance, she felt her body heat again and all she could do was gulp. She wanted him, wanted him more than any shag before in her life. Somehow she knew, even though they had a horrible past, with conflicts that might be unforgivable, that the passion and fire between them would see her through this heat until she couldn't think straight.

Draco's hand which was curled in her hair pulled a little harder, and she could almost feel his impatience growing. All thought had stopped in her mind, except for one distinct notion:  _This Alpha would take care of you._ She stared into his molten grey eyes, her body heating at the thought of having Draco Malfoy's hands on her. She nodded, wanting to finally feel him, feel more than just his lips against hers.

With her nod, his lips crashed down on hers, forceful and needy; his fingers wrapped tighter in her curls, pulling her head up to be closer to his. She knew he had to bend at a somewhat awkward angle to kiss her, as he was now a whole foot taller than her small stature. Hermione lifted onto the tips of her toes, trying to bring herself closer before a growl left Draco's throat, it's sound muffled with his lips still moving against her own.

His hand left her hair, moving down he grasped her arse, giving it a good squeeze before he lifted her. She quickly wrapped her legs back around his hips, feeling the rush of slick as their cores met once again. He carried her as though she weighed nothing at all. She felt so small in comparison to him; it made her feel safe.

Hermione groaned when Draco pulled back, hating the moment their lips stopped touching. He seemed to be studying her for a moment.

"Granger, say yes. I will not take you to bed and relieve the heat burning your veins until you say it." He spoke softly, but there was a timbre to his voice, the distinct Alpha tone that called out to her and demanded she answer him. Hermione had always been turned on by words, even written if you counted the many owls exchanged between her and Viktor that were incredibly graphic, but hearing the tonality of his voice was a magic that stirred deep within her.

Without a second thought, she pleaded, "Please Alpha, please take me. I need you. I need you Draco."

A deep growl was her reward before his lips captured hers again. He began moving, keeping her in his arms, he carried her from the room they were in, down a small hall and into a bedroom.

Draco dropped her on the bed, as he began to tug off his shoes and socks, eventually dropping his trousers until he was only in his shirt and pants. Hermione watched him, her core tightening as more and more skin was revealed. The war veteran in her took in the room around her, for a brief few seconds before her eyes roomed back to him.

It wasn't how she had pictured Draco's bedroom, there wasn't any green. Instead, it was a room she would sleep in. Differing greys made up the bed, including the tufted headboard, but the wall was a slate blue that reminded her of the spa she frequented. She wanted to chuckle as her hands clenched the fabric of his duvet. The room may appear more normal than she had imagined, but the quality of the fabric showed Malfoy's wealth. It felt as soft as Acromentla silk, and she'd be surprised if it weren't.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Draco slowly unbuttoned his shirt, each button revealing more and more of his chiselled chest and abdomen. Hermione licked her lips; her mouth suddenly dry as all the liquid in her body began to pool in her core. She saw scars littering his body but instead of her normal curiosity, Hermione thought they made him look fiercer and braver than before.

Unable to hold still any longer, she moved forward, her eyes meeting his. Her hands touched his before her fingers began to deftly undo the last few buttons on his shirt. As soon as the shirt was open, she stood, pulling it off his shoulders as her lips descended. She wanted to lick every sculpted inch of the God that stood before her. She knew now she had never fully appreciated the raw power that Malfoy held or the hours he must spend playing Quidditch to create this exquisite sight before her.

Hermione's hands had just begun moving down toward the hardness that was straining against his pants when Draco grasped her wrists. "Not so fast kitten, it's my turn."

He moved back half a pace, and reached for the edge of her t-shirt, lifting it carefully over her head—he even made sure to pull it slowly over her curls so they didn't static up. Hermione's eyes fell to his lips when he groaned, his eyes burning as he also took in the look of her without her top.

Her cheeks flushed as she realised that with the removal of her shirt, her scar would be visible to him. She lifted her arms, attempting to wrap them around her abdomen to try and hide the puckered scar that crossed down her chest and over the front of her stomach.

He caught her wrists again, and lifted each one to his lips, kissing over her mating gland before he dropped to his knees before her. His mouth was on her then, kissing over her belly. Her embarrassment deepened as he nipped at the small pooch on her stomach, the one stone she still couldn't rid her body of.

"Don't ever hide your body from me beautiful, you are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," Draco spoke between kisses and nips, sending a delicious thrill down her spine.

She was brought back to a temporary reality as his mouth moved over the puckered scar, kissing it softly. Her chest flushed, wishing she could glamour it away so he wouldn't pay attention to it.

He must have felt her unease because he stood up again. "You don't have to be uncomfortable about your scars; they are further proof of how strong and fierce you are. I will worship your scars this week if only to show you how beautiful they make you."

His lips met hers again, this time soft and slow. His hands snaked down, one resting under her bum to pull her in closer while the other began to tease a nipple from under her bra. Hermione could feel the heat beginning to overtake her body again, as his hand left her breast and moved down to undo the button of her jeans. She shimmied her hips enough to have them fall to the floor.

Draco's hands suddenly felt like they were everywhere and nowhere long enough to do more than tease her. As soon as her jeans dropped to the floor, he had reached out to cup her core, massaged his palm against her, bringing her just the most teasing amount of friction possible. His hand then moved to her back, to undo the clasp of her bra.

"Oh, I can smell you again little omega, the calming draught is wearing off," he murmured as he pulled back from her lips. He dropped to his knees again and lowered his head to nuzzle against her core, taking in long breaths of what she could only assume was her scent. It was so animalistic, so naughty, that her core clenched.

All thought was forced from her mind, as his tongue moved out to flick against her clit through her soaked knickers. He moaned, bringing his mouth impossibly closer to latch onto her clit. "You taste better than Elf wine."

With those words, her heat crashed over her. Finally breaking through the Calming Draught, and her mind lost all focus except for Draco, and what only he could give her. "Please Alpha, please." She begged her voice low. Her pleas were rewarded when he pushed her back, causing her to fall onto the bed. He stayed on his knees and threaded his fingers in her knickers before pulling them off her.

She wasn't given a second without them before his mouth was on her, his tongue once again snaking out to run up her slit. Her hands found his head and tangled in his hair, desperately trying to pull against him. "Yes, Gods Alpha, yes."

As his fingers parted her, he groaned deeply. "Oh kitten, look how wet you are for me. You're dripping. But let's make sure you're wet enough." With those words, his mouth covered her clit, bringing it into his mouth with small but gentle tugs from his tongue. His fingers moved along her folds, teasing her entrance but never entering her as he seemed just to move her slick around.

One of his hands moved up to cup her breast and pull at her nipples in a way she had never felt before but found she loved. Her body already on fire, it felt as though molten lava was emanating from all the delicious pleasure points in her body. It was the combination of his tongue and his fingers that had her riding the edge of an orgasm already. He hadn't even entered her yet and already she was thrashing her head side to side as the heat continued to build and the please overwhelmed her.

"Please Alpha, it's too much, please." She moaned, her voice more breathy than she could ever recall.

"Not yet my beautiful Omega, I need you ready for me." His voice sounded amused but the timbre was there all the same.

She shook her head against his bed, "No Alpha please, I need you in me, it burns."

She felt renewed pressure on her nipple and the finger circling her core. His voice sounded strangled now, as though he struggled to hold himself back. "Ok, beautiful."

His mouth latched on her then, pulling her in with fierce pulls of his tongue, bringing her closer. She was thrashing when his lips moved away from her clit and he kissed his way across her slit coming to a stop just below the apex of her thigh. He kissed her there, and she felt the tingle, the tingle of pressure against her mating gland. In one swift movement, he twisted her nipple in an almost painful way, sucked on her mating gland and pushed two fingers into her core.

"Come for me, Omega. Now, come now." Draco commanded, the deep timbre calling out to her as pleasure overtook her body.

* * *

 

_To be continued. . ._


	5. Thrust

**A/n: I know it has been a LONG time since I updated this story or any of my others. I apologize, but I can't promise much will change. I am now writing full-time but as an original fiction writer. I plan on completing the first draft for my novel this summer!**

**I hope you enjoy this very, very smutty chapter, that I know all of you have been impatiently waiting for.**

**Reviews are the only currency I ask for so please leave some love if you loved what you read.**

**This did not go through a beta, so fair warning it might have a lot of errors, but I did a quick read through so *crossing my fingers***

* * *

Hermione laid in a silent stupor for a moment, as Draco finished undressing. She was shaking slightly, as she came down from one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had. Her skin was burning, her nerves tingled, and she could only focus on two things, Draco's movements as he pulled off his trousers and the emptiness of her core. It hurt her, and she groaned.

Draco leaned forward and swiped a finger around the edge of his lips before he brought his finger down to her lips. "Taste yourself, Kitten."

Hermione hesitated for a moment but then opened her mouth and licked his finger clean, Draco's eyes darkening as she sucked gently.

"Oh Hermione, the things you and I will do," Draco said, his lips turned upwards into the all too familiar Draco Malfoy smirk. It was one of the hottest sights she'd ever seen, and she wondered briefly how she had never noticed how perfect his jaw and lips were.

Her body flushed, forcing all other thoughts out of her, but for her empty womb. Suddenly her heart clenched and the image of her body growing with child, with Draco's child, played before her. Teasingly. It had to be the Omega gene that brought such an insane thought to her mind, but she didn't have a moment to dwell on it because before her stood a very naked Draco Malfoy.

Her breath caught in her chest as she was presented with the full view of the Slytherin Prince, ex-Death Eater, and what a sight it was. Unconsciously she bit her bottom lip again, earning a low growl from the blond wizard before her.

He leaned forward and kissed her, roughly, pulling her lower lip into his mouth to suck on it. "Never bite that lip in front of me, unless you want me to bite it back," Draco said, a low threat in his voice that did nothing but heat her blood further.

She nodded, as he moved over top of her. Hermione had never understood this part of being an Omega, the part of her that operated on purely base instincts, but having Draco's body cover hers, she had never felt so safe and secure. She wiggled her shoulders slightly under his weight, and looked into his molten grey eyes, "Please Alpha, please I need you." She never had in her life begged for anything, but she was beyond pride now.

Draco's hands moved up her body from her knees to her thighs, up her hips, pausing briefly to brush his thumb over each nipple. They went up further drawing her arms up with his own, clasping them together he pinned them down with one hand. He moved his legs out so that he knelt on either side of her legs.

"Lift your legs, princess," Draco said, and he moved just enough for Hermione to pull her legs up so that they rested against his sides.

With his other hand, Draco grasped his erection, pumping it a few times before he lined it up with her core.

"You're on the potion right?" Draco moaned at the same moment that he thrust forward, sliding between her slick folds and seating himself fully inside of her.

Hermione loved the sweet burn of being taken so quickly, her core having to expand to his massive size. "Yesssssss," she hissed.

Draco began to thrust, slowly at first, and the hand that had pumped himself, went to the side of her head, to hold himself up. His grey eyes looking from her eyes to her lips, and down to her breasts which jiggled with every one of his movements.

Hermione raised her head to look down her body and was rendered speechless when she saw her stomach distend slightly, as his large cock pushed against her abdominal walls. She gasped loudly and looked back into his eyes when the thumb that was holding her wrists swept over the sensitive mating gland there.

"Oh Alpha, yes," Hermione moaned, her hips beginning to move of their own accord, rising up to meet him thrust for thrust.

She could feel her core tightening, though she thought it impossible, and as his thumb continued to rub against her gland she began to clench down on him. Her eyes closed, and she was falling down into realms of pleasure yet unknown when she felt a sharp pain on her right breast.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she saw Draco's blond head in her way, his teeth against her nipple, even as his tongue brushed against it gently. The combination of the pain and light touching of both her nipple and glands was too much as Draco angled his length to hit her in that perfect spot.

Hermione came loudly, screaming out, "Fuck Alpha - Dracooo." Her voice carried off until it was a low purr, but his body didn't stop moving.

"You're not even close to being done yet, my little Omega," Draco murmured, his head lifting to be right beside hers.

His lips locked onto hers again, his tongue teasing her just enough to drive her mad. Her core didn't have a chance to stop clenching, as Draco settled back on his knees, thrusting into her quick and forcefully.

With her eyes locked on his, Hermione watched as he lifted the hand that had held her wrists to his mouth, licking it. He then brought it down to circle, delicately, over her sensitive clit. She arched her back, muscles tensing as he timed his finger with the shallow movements he was now making, making sure that the head of his engorged member hitting her pleasure center.

Hermione came apart again, the second time in less than two minutes. Draco's thrusts speeding up, and he leaned back down, his body covering hers. He threaded one of his hands through her curls, pulling at her scalp softly, while the other covered one of her breasts. Though his thrusts were erratic and growing faster, his hand and lips were as gentle as butterflies against her skin.

The combination of light pain, as he hit her cervix, pleasure, the head of his erection hitting her g-spot, the soft pull of her hair, and the gentleness of his mouth proved a lethal mixture. His breath was coming in quick huffs, and Hermione felt her body heating again, a fresh wave of slick leaking from her.

"Fuck, witch. Fuck, you feel incredible. Come with me little Omega, my Omega," Draco groaned, each word punctuated with a kiss.

Hermione was hurtled through space and time, as the greatest orgasm of her life crashed over her, with soft bites against her neck, delicious pulls on her hair, and the feel of hot liquid hitting her womb. She lost track of everything, except the feeling of the body above her, keeping her grounded to Earth. Without realizing she cried, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, kissed away by the blond wizard who had wrong her out.

As she came back to her mind, exhaustion crept through her mind, forcing her into sleep as her body took the necessary steps for the beginning of her heat. Just as sleep pulled her under, she heard the soft whisper of her Alpha, "Hermione, you're beautiful."

* * *

_To be continued. . ._


	6. Taste

**A/n: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I know this story hasn't been updated with any regularity in the past, but right now the muse is here so I'll try to write it as long as the muse plays.**

**Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to wish me luck on my novel and original fiction. That is still my main focus, but it's nice to take a break.**

**Again this chapter is not beta'd, outside of Grammarly, so please be gentle in that regard.**

**Your reviews are the only currency I ask for when I write. So please share the love.**

* * *

Hermione woke up when she was picked up and carried, she kept her eyes closed. Her nose was full of a crisp, masculine scent, that made her want to stretch out and curl her toes. She turned her head into the smell and felt strong muscle beneath soft skin and a thin layer of hair. The scent left her feeling safe and secure, a feeling she couldn't remember recalling for years.

She kept her eyes closed even as she was being manoeuvreed into another room, the events of the last few hours flooding her mind. Images of Draco's lean body, his dark grey eyes, his bedroom with the lack of green, and the most potent of all the images her abdomen moving up and down as he thrust deeply into her. The noise in this room tried to rouse her from her place of peace, and she opened her eyes, keeping them as slits.

Hermione was being held against Draco Malfoy's chest, as he carried her into his bathroom. The walls were covered in slate grey tiles, the crisp white fixtures of the bathroom only broken up by wooden accents. The water was running in the overlarge tub, which was covered in a thick foam of bubbles.

"Little omega, I know you're awake," Draco said, his voice a soft purr in her ear.

Hermione stretched in his arms, noticing that they were both as naked as the days they were born. She raised her eyes to his grey ones, no longer molten but the colour of rain clouds, that she knew.

"It's time for your bath little one, we need to clean you up, get the ministry washed off you," Draco said, moving to the side of the tub. He sat her down, holding her steady as she put weight down on her legs, and she felt the delicious tightness of her core that indicated a good fuck. It brought a smile to her face, as she the thought curled around her mind, her centre clenching down as though trying to prove the point.

Hermione turned in his arms, standing on her tiptoes to press a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. She turned before he could deepen it and sank down into the water. It caressed her skin, and the heat penetrated her muscles, relaxing her further. She couldn't recall a time in the last year that she had felt her muscles this loose.

She scooted forward for the other side of the tub and turned to face the Alpha in the room. "Aren't you going to join me?"

Draco smirked, but shook his head slowly, "No, I already took a shower while you slept. This is just for you little Omega."

Hermione couldn't help but stretch out in the warm water with his words. The foam covered every part of her body from his view, though Hermione didn't feel a moment of modesty under his gaze. She had already committed the sin, there was no point in hiding from it now.

"How long did I sleep?" Hermione asked as she stretched her leg muscles under the water.

"Only two hours, I'm not sure how long you'll have between your heats so I'll try and feed you during this break if I can," Draco said, pulling a flannel from the floor beside him, lathering it with a body wash, before bringing it to her skin and gently washing her.

Hermione nodded, uncaring as his hand explored every inch of her body. He was careful around her breasts, massaging her gently but ignoring her nipples altogether. When his hand moved down to her core, she spread her legs open, ignoring the small voice in the back of her mind that whispered, aghast, that this was Draco Malfoy. He went slow, up her inner right thigh first, cautiously avoiding actually touching her nether lips, and slowly back down her inner left thigh.

As the flannel moved back up her body, he paused briefly as the puckered scar that cut across her abdomen, but said nothing and continued on. His curiosity only showing in his eyes.

"Are you heating up at all?" He asked his voice barely disguising his lust.

Hermione sighed for a moment, trying to hold onto the plan he had of feeding her, which sounded like a good idea. "Only a little." The words fell from her lips before she had really even taken stock of the boil of her blood, which right now was barely at a simmer.

"I hadn't exactly planned on hosting an omega — well ever. So I don't have any other shampoo, I can send out my house elf for whatever you need, just let me know," Draco said, showing her the bottle of Misser Campbell's Hair Potion for Wizards. Her face must have said anything because he smirked. "No shampoo for this bath then."

Hermione shook her head, knowing that if a drop of that shampoo touched her riotous curls, she'd regret it for months. Her hair was temperamental on the best days.

"Alright little Omega, let's dry you off and get some food into you before your heat hits again," Draco said, standing up and grabbing a fluffy white towel from the sink basin.

He wrapped it around carefully, as he flicked his wand at the tub which emptied and dried instantly before he turned it on, Hermione. A burst of warm air hit her and the ends of her hair, which had been dipped into the water, dried as well. Draco lifted her carefully out of the tub and made to pick her up again.

"I can walk, thank you though," Hermione said, taking a small step backward and hitting the tub.

Draco nodded, "I wasn't sure about how sore you were."

Hermione's heart thudded wildly, if she hadn't seen his lips move and felt his hand on her hip, she would have thought a very elaborate joke was being played on her. He was so different from the boy she had known in school. She wondered if this was the Alpha talking or if this was Draco since the war.

"Would you like to wear your clothes, or borrow something of mine?" Draco asked as they reentered his bedroom.

Hermione thought of her t-shirt and jeans and realised how uncomfortable she would be with pants on right now, as was common in her heat. "I'll just wear my t-shirt and knickers again."

Draco picked them up off the floor and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of Hermione and helped her place first one leg in her knickers than the other. He pulled them up to rest on the soft curve of her hip before he pulled her t-shirt over her wild curls. He untucked her hair from the shirt with slow care, his eyes glued on hers. The simmer in her blood beginning to grow.

When he spoke again, his voice was the deep timbre of an Alpha, "We need to eat."

Hermione could only nod as he grasped her hand and pulled her from the room, and she finally got a good look at his flat. Her eyebrows raised as she saw a stove, tv, and dishwasher, all of which were at odds with the wizard she had known in Hogwarts. Draco seemed oblivious to her inspection and led her to the kitchen counter, where he picked her up and sat her down on top of.

Draco then went to the fridge and began to pull out ingredients. She could tell, quickly, that he was fixing them sandwiches. He moved around his kitchen, clearly very comfortable in the space. And before Hermione could stop herself, her curiosity won out.

"I didn't think you would use muggle appliances," Hermione said, her statement plain, and she hoped he wouldn't be offended.

"A lot has changed since the war, especially when you've chosen to live away from the Wizarding World," his voice was even, giving away as much as his face, which wasn't a lot.

Hermione couldn't help but nod in agreement, a lot had changed. She was an Omega, something that she should have grown into right out of Hogwarts but instead had waited a few years to manifest because of the person who had caused the scar on her abdomen. She realised that she would need to look at Draco almost as though he was a new person because thus far he hadn't shown even the slightest issue with her blood status.

Her eyes moved from his quick fingers while they prepared food, and looked around the open room. It was all modern, with deep blue hues, crisp whites, and again all of it broken up by touches of wood. Not a speck of green could be seen, apart from a small fern that grew by the floor to ceiling windows, out of which you could see the whole of muggle London laid out before you.

"Done. Would you like to sit here for the barstools?" Draco asked, showing two plates each with a sandwich and some crisps.

"Here is fine," Hermione said a smile on her lips. She lifted the sandwich and took a bite, the litany of flavours exploded in her mouth. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

Draco's grey eyes raised to her brown ones, "Is everything ok?"

"This is the most delicious sandwich I've ever tasted," Hermione explained, taking another bite.

"You taste better," Draco said, his signature smirk transforming his lips.

Hermione's eyes widened, as his tongue darted out to lick some of the sauce from his sandwich. She was seared, her back straightened, as the heat hit her. Her mouth opened involuntarily, as a low moan escaped from her lips, her head fall back, so she didn't see Draco's grey eyes tighten or his nostrils flare as he caught the scent of her arousal.

Her heat was back, and his arms were on her.

* * *

_To be continued. . ._


	7. Spanked

**A/n: Hello dear readers, can I just say wow! All of your responses were lovely and I'm so happy to provide you with another installment. While this muse is somewhat making herself scarce, the muse for Wands & Wishes is very forthcoming right now, so if you need something else to read please check my other story. It's being updated a couple of times a week. **

**This chapter did not go before a beta, so please forgive this writers mistakes.**

**I do all of this work for free, as JK owns it all, but if you love what you've read please leave currency in the form of reviews and love.**

* * *

Both sandwiches fell to the floor as Hermione's back arched the heat burning it's way up her spine as a fresh gush of fluid coated her core. Her blood was burning, and her eyes narrowed on the grey eyes of her Alpha.

"Oh little Omega," Draco said his voice low as he ran his hands up and down her sides. He pinched her t-shirt in between his pointer and middle finger and lifted it above her head, exposing her breasts to his view. He wasted no time in latching onto one of her hardening nipples. The other pebbled in the cool air of the kitchen.

"Alpha please," Hermione whimpered, her hands on his back and moving up into his hair as she clutched him tighter to her chest. She didn't know what she wanted more, his mouth to never leave her chest or for him to move so she could be filled with the erection she knew was beneath her.

When Draco bit down on the puckered bud in his mouth, Hermione couldn't help but moan loudly as her fingers raked up his back, leaving red lines in their wake.

"Does my little omega like a little pain?" Draco murmured his lips planting soft kisses as he moved over to her other nipple. His hands now moved to grasp her knickers and he pulled them down, aided by Hermione as she lifted her hips.

"Yesssss Alpha," Hermione hissed as the blond left matching red lines down her exposed back, digging into her skin just enough to smart.

"Now I know you're perfect," Draco said. As he moved his hands from her back to her front, he left red lines along her skin, each line more sensitive than she could imagine. One hand went back to massage her abandoned breast, while the other snaked down to rub against her outer lips.

Draco groaned when he felt her lips and outer thighs slick already, even though he knew he had cleaned her and dried her. Her arousal made his cock grow, pushing against the confines of his navy blue pyjama pants. He pushed his index finger between her lips, rubbing gently from the top of her clit all the way past her entrance until he was pushing against her other puckered entrance. While he usually loved to engage in anal play, he knew that during an Omega's heat her core was the only place she would be able to tolerate penetration.

If he didn't penetrate her there, she would burn until he did, and the risk was always a fever that could grow high enough to cause permanent injury. Draco would never allow that fate to befall any Omega, let alone the one who was moaning in his arms right now.

"Please, please Alpha, I need you," Hermione begged, and a smirk crossed his face briefly listening to the Gryffindor Princess beg for his cock. It would be a memory that would stay with him forever, especially if he ended up with a beta for his future wife.

Removing his hand from her breast, he made quick work of shuffling his pants down until they were around his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them away, he pulled his mouth from her other breast, and with a hard pull of her hair which made her hiss, he brought her lips crashing to his.

Hermione was already wet enough, so Draco lifted her off of his kitchen counter and pulled her against him, lining up his erection to her dripping core before he brought her down impaling her completely. They both moaned when they were finally joined again.

He held her aloft, supporting her with his arms underneath of him. At this position, he could both rely on her movements but also control the pace when she grew too weak to support herself. He had read so many books growing up about the different positions that Alphas and Omegas favored during an Omegas heat.

Alphas and Omegas were at their best when they were mated to one another, and while either could make do with a Beta, it was never as fulfilling for either because of the biological components to this genetic hierarchy. All Alphas whether would exhibit similar symptoms of leadership, aggressiveness, and protectiveness over a mate. While all Omegas would always have certain traits around their heats mindless burning, submissive nature, and an undeniable need for their Alpha to orgasm.

There were many theories as to why this genetic trait had even shown up in human nature, let alone only in the magical community, one of them was to give preference to the strongest magical lines, and that theory had proven truest when the most powerful houses would produce Alphas and Omegas in large number. Every Malfoy male for as long back as Draco could remember had been an Alpha, so it was a reality he had known about his whole life.

Draco knew that the goal of an Omega's heat was to further bloodlines, it was too reproduce and during a heat Omegas were liable to plead, bargain, and beg for the chance to carry on the next generation. Omegas had the incredible ability to orgasm continually, but it was the Alpha who would trigger the final orgasm. In an Alpha, the base of his erection would swell and try to lock itself into the clenching core of an Omega. Once that occurred the strongest of an Omega's orgasms would be triggered with the complete joining of their body. Only then would that spike in heat be calmed.

With both of his hands supporting her weight, Hermione hooked her ankles behind him and began to move with him. This delicious position meant that her breasts were at the perfect height for him to suck on one of her nipples.

He alternated between sucking and biting as he pistoned himself in and out of her, never changing the tempo as she continued to beg him for more. When he felt her walls begin to flutter around him, he picked up the pace. It would be her first of many orgasms, and he intended to hear his name by the end, a litany to the universe. While he knew this witch in his arms would doubtless never spend another heat with him, he intended to enjoy Gryffindor's Princess while he could.

Draco moved her, unhooking her legs around him and he spun her so that her abdomen laid flat on his island countertop, while her short legs dangled down the side. He re-entered her, thankful that he had charmed the countertop to the perfect height years ago. Hermione's moan sounded louder against the cold granite countertop. He reached forward and was delighted to find her nipples perfect pebbled against the chill.

"Fucking perfect," he groaned as he thrust into her. He raised one hand and brought it back down with a sharp flick against her perfect arse, causing a light redness to appear. He was sure of her perfection when her core clenched down deliciously, and a new gush of fluid poured from her entrance.

"More Alpha, please," Hermione begged, and Draco's heart soared. He grabbed a fistful of her luscious curls and pulled her head back, her back arching off the countertop. At this angle, her channel narrowed significantly, and he could feel the beginnings of his own orgasm.

With one hand in her curls, he brought the other down on her cheeks turning them to a soft pink. His pace quickened as she cried out another orgasm. "Please, please, I need it."

"What do you need, witch?" Draco groaned each word ground out with the thrust of his hips.

"I need you, I need all of you," Hermione's voice was breathless.

"I know you do," Draco groaned. Mindless as his orgasm began to crest and the base of his erection began to grow he roared. "Who do you belong to?"

"You Alpha," Hermione replied. "Draco, please Draco."

At the sound of his name on her lips, he lost it and thrust into her deeply and completely. Yelling his own completion, "Perfect, you're perfect."

Hermione was mindlessly thanking him, each word a breath from her mouth. Draco pulled her back on him, and with some difficulty summoned a blanket for under them and lowered them both to the floor. His erection would stay locked in her for at least ten minutes, and they hadn't even finished lunch yet.

Though Draco knew, as soon as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, her riotous curls in his face, she was already beginning to drift off. "What a perfect omega you are." He said as he too closed his eyes, planning to enjoy the next few minutes of their shared embrace.

"Draco" Hermione breathed, and Draco's eyes opened to stare at the back of her head.

* * *

_To be continued. . ._


End file.
